No One Keeps A Secret
by Kate Pendragon
Summary: Erik is married to Meg. Christine is married to Raoul. But they can't say apart. And a certain ballerina is keeping a secret of her own.
1. Got A Secret?

Erik woke up with hair in his face. He reached out, but instead of Meg's silky blonde hair he felt Christine's curls. He smiled. Erik pulled her closer and kissed her hair.

"Erik?" Christine said sleepily.

"I'm here, love." They both smiled. They had been together for over a year. Suddenly Christine sat up.

"Erik, what time is it?"

Erik sat up and looked at the clock.

"Nine O'clock, why?"

"Erik! I was supposed to be home two hours ago!" Christine jumped out of bed and pulled her chemise over her head. "A little help please," Christine said, gesturing towards her corset. Erik got out of bed and slipped his robe on.

"Hurry up, Raoul's going to wonder where I am!"

"I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!" Erik laced up Christine's corset. When he was done Christine slipped on her dress. She headed for the door, but Erik stopped her.

"When can I see you again?"

Christine sighed. "I don't know love." She leaned up and kissed him. "Soon I promise."

"Tonight?"

"_Tomorrow _night. I can't disappear for two nights. Raoul will notice."

She gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"Tomorrow night, then."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Erik leaned down and kissed her. " I love you so much."

Christine smiled. "I love you too."

"Meg! I'm home!" Erik slammed the front door behind him.

"Erik Destler where have you been!" Meg yelled. She came into the room holding their daughter.

"I'm sorry. I fell asleep at my organ. It's a habit!"

"Papa! Papa!" One-year-old Chloe reached for Erik. He reluctantly picked her up. Meg smiled.

"Isn't she precious?"

"Yeah," Erik said dryly. "Adorable."

"What's wrong with you?" Meg snapped.

"Nothing." He handed her Chloe. "I'm going to compose." Erik disappeared into the music room.

"Mama," Chloe put her arms around Meg's neck. Meg hummed until she was asleep.

"I love you, Chloe." She whispered, fighting back tears.

"Raoul! I'm home!" Christine called.

"Where were you Christine? I was worried sick."

"Don't worry, dear." Christine kissed his cheek. "I'm fine."


	2. Dinner

"Erik, I have an idea." Meg said. Erik turned from his latest composition.

"What is it?"

"Well, I was, um, thinking that maybe we could invite Christine and Raoul over for dinner." Erik narrowed his eyes. "Erik, I know that you might still have some, er, hard feelings, but Christine is my best friend. And I really-"

"Fine." Erik interrupted.

"What?"

"Invite them, I don't care."

"Really?" Meg smiled.

"Yes."

"You'll be civil?"

"Of course!" Erik turned back around.

"Thank you!" Meg squealed. She ran out of the room. Erik couldn't help, but smile to himself.

* * *

><p>"Christine!"<p>

"Yes, Raoul?" Christine turned from the mirror.

"We've been invited to dinner."

"By who?"

"Meg…and Erik."

"Oh…" Christine barley suppressed a smile. "Well, I'd love to go anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Raoul I'm sure."

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door.<p>

"Erik they're here!" Meg cried. Erik went opened the door.

"Vicomte…Christine…welcome." Erik said coldly. Meg pushed him aside and embraced Christine.

"I haven't seen you in forever!" Meg flung her arms around Christine. Christine hugged back.

"I know!"

Meg pulled out of the embrace.

"I'm so glad you could come." Meg started to pull Christine into the other room. Christine didn't budge. "Christine?"

"Um, Meg, could I talk to Erik alone for a minute?"

"Of course. Come on Raoul," Meg said. She was a little unsure, but she trusted Christine. Erik, on the other hand…

The minute the door closed Erik pulled Christine closer.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"I'm just glad you inviting us." She said, pulling his head down into a kiss. A moment later there was a knock on the door.

"Erik? Christine? Are you alright?" It was Meg. They jumped apart.

"Er, yeah, everything's fine." Erik answered. Christine tried not the giggle.

"Well hurry up, Chole's hungry and I told her we had to wait for you two." Erik's blood turned cold.

Christine looked up at him. "Erik, who's Chloe?"

* * *

><p><strong>How was this chapter? Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Kate**


	3. Secrets Revealed

"Chloe's, um, my daughter." Erik mumbled. Christine tore out of his embrace.

"You have a daughter?" She screamed. Erik clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Yes, but she's not mine."

Christine gave him a funny look. He removed his hand from her face.

"What?"

"I don't think Chloe's my daughter. Meg must've had an affair."

"How do you know?"

"She looks nothing like me! Not one ounce of her is me!"

"We should go… they'll wonder where-"

"No! Not until you believe me!"

"I believe you Erik."

Without another word Erik crushed his mouth against Christine. She eagerly wrapped her arms around his neck. They remained that way for several minutes.

"Erik! Christine!" Meg called again. The couple jumped apart.

"Coming Meg!" Erik yelled.

Dinner was very awkward. Erik just wanted to be alone with Christine and Meg wouldn't shut up. She kept going on and on about Chloe. Finally Erik couldn't stand it any longer.

"Meg," He said abruptly. "I don't think our guests want to hear _every single detail _about our daughter."

"Oh," Meg said. "I s-suppose you are right." She looked down for a minute.

"Christine, how is the Opera coming?" Erik asked.

"Fine." Christine answered brightly. "We've started _Faust_."

"Well, Meg and I will have to come sometime." Erik smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Later in the drawing room<em>

"Well, Meg," Christine said. "It has been a lovely evening, but I think we should be going."

"Well, it was lovely having you here." Meg said, rising to her feet. The others also, quickly rose to their feet.

"Yes, I'm so glad you could come." Erik said, exchanging a smile with Christine.

"Before we go," Christine said quickly. They all turned to her. "I want to tell you all something."

Erik felt his heart freeze. "I'm going to have a baby."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's taken so long it update! Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Kate**


	4. Roar?

"How could you!" Erik yelled. He and Christine were back in his lair. "You say you love me and now your having _his _child! I can't-"

"Erik!" Christine interrupted. " It's _your_ baby."

"What?"

"It's your baby, Erik."

"My baby…" He murmured.

"Oh Erik I've never been more happy!" She flung her arms around him.

Erik hugged her back. "Neither have I, angel."

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door. "Coming!" Meg yelled. She picked up Chloe and headed for the front door.<p>

"Oh, Raoul." Meg said as she opened the door. "Please come in." Meg stepped to the side.

"Have you seen Christine?" Raoul asked as he entered the house.

"No, have you seen Erik?"

"No."

"You don't thing they…"

"Of course not! They wouldn't have married us if they wanted to be together."

Meg nodded.

"Mama," Chloe said as she started to squirm. Meg put her daughter down.

"Raoul, would you mind watching her for a few minutes? I'm cooking and I don't want her to get hurt."

"Of course," Raoul followed Chloe into her playroom. Chloe sat down and started to play with some of her dolls. Soon, Chloe had drawn Raoul into the game. About half-an-hour later Meg came into the playroom and saw Chloe laughing.

"Come on, Chloe," Meg said. "It's time for dinner."

"Roar, stay?" Chloe asked.

Meg giggled. "Roar?"

Raoul shrugged. "I tried to correct her, but she wouldn't listen."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Meg offered.

"That would be lovely."

"Dis way!" Chloe said. Raoul and Meg followed her. When they entered the dining room, Chloe was already sitting in the middle chair.

"Mama here," She said pointing to her left side. "Roar, here" She said pointing to her right side. Meg and Raoul laughed as they took there seats.

* * *

><p>"Erik, there's one more thing..." Christine said nervously.<p>

"What is it, angel?"

"I think we should tell Meg and Raoul about us."

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**~Kate**


	5. Taking This One To The Grave

"Christine are you insane?" Erik shouted. "They can't know about us!"

"Why not!"

"Because-because…"

"See! You can't even think of a reason! Erik please!"

"No!"

"Don't you _want _us to be together?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Of course I want us to be together, Christine, but-"

"But what?"

"I just can't do that to Meg."

"But what about our baby?" Christine was close to tears. "I don't want our child to have to grow up thinking Raoul is its father."

Erik thought for a minute. He pictured a little girl with Christine's chestnut hair and his green eyes. Then another image entered his mind. It was the same little girl, but with his face.

"Christine, what if-"

"If the baby has your face? I will love it nonetheless."

Another thought came to Erik. What if the baby did grow up thinking Raoul was its father? The thought of his little girl calling that fop 'Papa' made him sick.

"Alright," He said, finally. "We'll tell them."

* * *

><p>"Well, Chloe seems to like you, <em>Roar<em>." Meg teased. They both laughed. Meg closed the door of Chloe's room. They had just finished putting her to bed. Chloe had insisted that 'Roar' tell her a story.

The two took a seat in the kitchen. There were a few moments of silence before Raoul finally spoke.

"Meg, have you told Erik about-"

"No!"

"But don't you think-"

"No, Raoul! Erik doesn't need know that truth and he never will!"

"Meg, Erik's not an idiot he's bound to figure it out sometime."

"No he isn't!"

"Meg-"

"Raoul, I think it's time you left." Meg said coolly

"But Meg-"

"Now!"

Raoul made his way to the door. He stopped in the doorway and looked at Meg. "You can keep it from Erik if you want, but you can't stop me from telling Christine."

"If you tell Christine, it will be the last thing you do. I promise." Without another word Meg slammed the door.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this?" Erik asked Christine. They were at the gate of the DeChagney mansion.<p>

"Yes, now go home and get it over with. I'll be fine." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. The gates opened and Christine walked up to the house. The door opened.

"Milady," A maid said.

"Hello, Kat, where's Raoul?"

"His study, ma'am."

Christine nodded and walked upstairs. She took a deep breath and opened the door to the study.

"There you are." Raoul smiled.

"Raoul," Christine said nervously. "I have something to tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for another short chapter! I'll try to make the next one longer! Review!<strong>

**~Kate**


	6. The Music Room

"Yes, Christine. What is it?" Raoul asked kindly. Christine looked at his eyes. And she realized she couldn't tell him. She couldn't do that to him.

"I just wanted to tell you that if the baby's a boy I wanted to name him Gustave, after my father."

Raoul gave Christine an odd look, but smiled. "Alright. And what if it's a girl?"

"Jacqueline. I've always liked that name."

"Then Jacqueline or Gustave it is." Raoul said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Meg!" Erik shouted.<p>

"I'm in the kitchen." She yelled back. Erik began to make his way to the kitchen when he heard a noise coming from his music room. Erik rushed in there and was horrified by the sight.

Chloe was sitting on the floor with sheets of music around her. Some sheets were torn in half.

"CHLOE!" He screamed. The one-year-old burst into tears. Meg came rushing in a moment later.

"Shh, it's ok Chloe." Meg said rubbing her daughters back. Once Chloe was calm Meg turned to Erik. "What was that about?"

"Look at this mess! I've told you to keep that brat out of my music room."

"_Brat?_ She's your daughter! _Our _daughter!" Meg screeched.

"I don't care! Keep her out of my music room!" Erik shouted. Meg was speechless. Without another word she made her way to the door. She stopped. "You wouldn't act this way if Chloe was _Christine's_ daughter." She spat. She walked out of the room with Chloe in her arms. Erik felt a twinge of guilt. But then he thought about it. He imagined the little chocolate haired girl he had imagined earlier running around the house. He smiled.

* * *

><p>Meg set Chloe down. "Try to sleep, my love." She kissed her daughter's forehead. She sat in the rocking chair across the room. She thought about Erik's reaction the Chloe in the music room. Why would he scream like that? Erik could be cruel, but to a one-year-old? What if… No! He couldn't know about that. It was impossible. Wasn't it?<p> 


	7. Goodbye

"Meg," Erik said softly. She had just put Chloe down for her nap.

"Yes?" She asked coldly.

"I'm sorry…about earlier. I was just under a lot of stress and finding my daughter had just ripped about half of my music to shreds did not help."

"Just don't let it happen again." Meg said stiffly. She started to walk away.

"Meg…" Erik started. She stopped and turned back around. "I was thinking…maybe we should leave France."

"Leave France?"

"Yes, I found a business in America. I'd like to take you and Chloe."

Meg smiled. "Really?"

"Yes."

When Erik entered the lair, Christine was already waiting.

"Erik," She said softly. "I didn't tell Raoul…I'm sorry, but I couldn't."

Erik came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "It's alright…I couldn't tell Meg either."

"Now what do we do?"

Erik took a deep breath. "Christine, I bought a business in America…Meg, Chloe and I will be leaving in two weeks."

Christine stiffened; she extracted herself from his arms and turned to face him. "What?"

"Christine, you should've seen the way I yelled at Chloe yesterday."

"But…what about our baby?"

"Christine, raise the baby with Raoul. He's your husband."

"But, I want our baby to know you're its father."

"I know, but we can't keep doing this. If the baby's like me… come to Coney Island and I'll find you. But if it's not please don't come looking for me."

Tears poured down both of their faces.

"I love you." They whispered at the same time. Erik leaned down and gave Christine a soft kiss. She felt him pull back and when she opened her eyes he was gone.


	8. 5 Years Later

5 years. It'd had been five full years since Erik had last seen Christine.

Eight months after they left, Meg had received a letter from Madame Giry saying Christine had given birth to a healthy baby girl with Christine's dark brown curls. The girl also had emerald green eyes, which Christine said she got from her grandfather. Erik had cried when he read the letter. Realizing that he would probably never get to hold his little girl.

Chloe was growing fast and was always trying to please Erik. She was already an excellent dancer and was starting to sing. Erik tried to be a good father, but it was becoming hard. Every time he looked at Chloe he saw the little girl with dark hair and her father's eyes. He wondered what her name was.

Erik sighed as he took a seat at the piano and began to play a new melody.

"_The day starts, the day ends_

_Time crawls by_

_Night steals in, pacing the floor_

_The moments creep,_

_Yet I can't bear to sleep_

_Till I hear you sing,"_

Image of Christine flashed in his mind. Christine smiling, singing, dancing. And finally, Christine telling him they could never see each other again.

_"And weeks pass, and months pass_

_Seasons fly_

_Still you don't walk through the door_

_And in a haze_

_I count the silent days_

_Till I hear you sing once more._

_And sometimes at night time_

_I dream that you are there_

_But wake holding nothing but the empty air_

Tears began to roll down Erik's cheeks as he continued.

_And years come, and years go_

_Time runs dry_

_Still I ache down to the core_

_My broken soul_

_Can't be alive and whole_

_Till I hear you sing once more_

_And music, your music_

_It teases at my ear_

_I turn and it fades away and you're not here_

_Let hopes pass, let dreams pass_

_Let them die_

_Without you, what are they for?_

_I'll always feel_

_No more than halfway real_

_Till I hear you sing once more!" _

Christine's eyes fluttered open. She had once again fallen asleep in Angel's room. Christine stretched and walked over to the side of her daughter's bed. A tear slid down her cheek, Angel was so much like Erik. She had his love and talent for music, his temper, she wasn't even too fond of Raoul.

"Why does she hate me?" Raoul would always ask.

"She doesn't hate you…you just don't spend enough time with her." Christine would respond. Raoul would just storm off without another word.

"Mama," Angel yawned.

"Good morning," Christine smiled.

"When are we leaving?"

Christine laughed. She had taken an offer at the New York City Opera House to perform for just one night and Angel was very excited to go.

"In just to two days, dear."

"Is Papa coming?"

"Of course Papa's coming."

Angel wrinkled up her nose. "Why does Papa have to come?"

"Angel, why don't you like your Papa?"

Angel shrugged.

"He's very sad that you don't like him."

"Really?"

Christine nodded. She thought of the night Raoul had come home drunk. He'd frightened her so much, that she had locked herself in Angel's room. Luckily her daughter had already been asleep.

"Mama, will you sing to me?"

"Of course, darling."

Angel crawled into her mother's lap.

"_Night-time sharpens, heightens each sensation ... _

_Darkness stirs and wakes imagination ... _

_Silently the senses abandon their defenses ... _

_Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor ... _

_Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender ... _

_Turn your face away from the garish light of day, _

_turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light - _

_and listen to the music of the night ... _

Christine tried not to think of Erik as she sung but she couldn't help it. A tear slid down her cheek and she prayed Angel wouldn't notice.

_"Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams! _

_Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! _

_Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar! _

_And you'll live as you've never lived before ... _

_Softly, deftly, music shall surround you ... _

_Feel it, hear it, closing in around you ... _

_Open up your mind; let your fantasies unwind, _

_In this darkness which you know you cannot fight - _

_The darkness of the music of the night. _

_Let your mind start a journey through a strange, new world! _

_Leave all thoughts of the world you knew before! _

_Let your soul _

_Take you where you long to be! _

_Only then can you belong to me ..." _

Christine felt a tear roll down her cheek as she sung. She remembered the first time Erik had sung this to her.

"_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! _

_Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation! _

_Let the dream begin, _

_let your darker side give in to the power of _

_the music that I write - the power of the music of the night ... "_

Angel had fallen back asleep, but Christine finished the song as she tucked her daughter back into bed.

_"You alone can make my song take flight - _

_help me make the music of the night ... "_


	9. Only A Few More Days

"I'm going to the bar," Raoul said.

"Raoul, please-"

He slammed the door behind him. Leaving Christine to her thoughts in their small, cramped room. They had been on the ship for five days and all Raoul had done was drink. Christine was careful to keep Angel distracted. _Only a few more days _She thought.

"Mama?"

Christine looked down at her daughter. "Yes, dearest?"

"When are we going to be in New York?"

"In just a few days." Christine leaned down and kissed Angel's head. "Come on, sweetie, it's time for bed."

"Mama, why did you name me Angel?" She asked as Christine tucked her in.

Christine felt tears well up in her eyes.

"You were named after a dear friend of mine." She said softly.

"Ooooohhhhh."

"Yes, now it's time for you to go to sleep." She emphasized each word with a teasing tap to her daughter's stomach, making the girl giggle for a moment before nodding and curling up on one side of the bed.

Christine changed into her nightgown. When she came out of the bathroom, she went over to the door and locked it. She didn't want a drunken Raoul stumbling in. Christine then, curled up in bed with her daughter.

"I love you, Mama." Angel murmured.

"I love you, too, sweetie." Christine kissed her forehead before falling asleep.

"Papa! Watch what I can do!" Chloe cried. She started to spin around in circles.

"All right, Chloe," Meg said, entering the room. "That's enough, let's let Papa work."

"Alright, Mama." Chloe went over and took Meg's hand. When they were gone Erik turned back to his organ.

About an hour later, Meg returned.

"Erik, I need to talk to you."

Erik stopped playing and faced his wife. "Yes?"

"It's about the finale for the last day of the season."

Erik stiffened. "Oh? What about it?"

"Have you hired anyone yet?"

"Yes, I have."

"Who?"

He paused. "It's a surprise."

"Erik-"

"Please, Meg. I want it to be a surprise."

"Alright, fine. And, Erik,"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for watching Chloe today. She loves being around you."

Erik smiled. "I love being around her to."

Meg smiled and left.

Erik sighed. Only a few more days until Christine arrived.


	10. Arriving at Coney Island

"Erik," Meg said, entering the music room.

"Yes?" He said, turning away from the piano.

"Why didn't you tell me Christine was coming?"

Erik froze. "Oh, uh, yes, I invited her to sing for the season's finale. Sorry, it must've slipped my mind.

Meg raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "It'll be nice to see her and Raoul, not to mention Angel."

"Angel?"

"Yes, Angel is Christine and Raoul's daughter."

"Oh…well it will be nice to see her. Now, please, let me work."

Meg nodded and left.

Angel. She's names his daughter Angel. Erik smiled. He couldn't wait to finally see her.

* * *

><p>"Mama look!" Angel said, pointing to the island. Christine laughed. "Come on, let's go check the room one more time."<p>

"Ok." Angel hopped down from the railing and followed Christine back to the room. As they checked the room for forgotten items, Christine thought about Erik. She couldn't help it. She hadn't seen him in five years. Did he miss her? Did he know about Angel? She knew Erik was here on Coney Island, but where? She it would be hard, but maybe she'd be able to find him

* * *

><p>An hour later the boat pulled into the dock of Coney Island. They had just gotten off the boat when-<p>

"Christine!" Someone yelled. Christine turned and found herself face to face with-

"Meg!" She squealed, embracing her best friend.

"It's so good to see you." Meg said. Her attention then turned to Angel.

"And you must be Angel."

The little girl nodded. "I'm five." Meg and Christine laughed.

"Where's Raoul?" Meg asked suddenly.

"Oh he's right-" Christine turned, but Raoul wasn't there.

"He probably went to the bar." Angel murmured.

"Well, come one, let's go find a hotel, Angel." Christine said.

"Don't be silly!" Meg cried. "You'll stay with me."

Christine's heart froze, but she smiled and said. "Thank you, Meg."

"Come on, Erik will want to see you right away."

"I would love to see Erik too, but I need to see Mr. Y."

"Christine," Meg laughed. "Erik is Mr. Y."

"Oh."

"Yes, now come on." Christine and Angel followed Meg till reach a small white house by the beach.

"This looks lovely." Christine smiled. Her legs were shaking. In just a few moments she would see Erik again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, sorry it's been so long since I've updated! I hope you liked this chapter. Once again it was unbetaed, so please forgive my mistakes. <strong>

**~Kate**


	11. Reunion

"Just wait here." Meg told Christine once they were in the house. "I'll go get Erik." Meg disappeared up the stairs.

"Erik!" She called, opening the music room door.

"Meg, I'm working." Erik said, clearly irritated.

"Christine and her daughter are here. At least come say 'hello', then you can go back to work."

Erik froze. "C-Christine's here?"

"Yes. Now come on."

Without another word Erik followed Meg down the stairs.

Christine's heart beat faster as she heard footsteps.

"Christine," Meg said. "I think you remember your former tutor."

"Erik." Christine breathed. Without a second thought she threw her arms around her former lover. "I've missed you." She whispered.

"I've missed you as well." Erik told her, breaking the embrace.

"Erik," Christine said, stepping to the side and laying a hand on Angel's shoulder. "This is my daughter, Angel."

"Hi." Angel waved at Erik. He stared at the girl for a moment. This is was his daughter. She was the perfect image of her mother, except for the eyes. She had his eyes.

"A please to meet you, mademoiselle." He said with a slight bow. Angel giggled.

"Angel," Meg interrupted. "I'd like you to meet my daughter, Chloe."

All eyes turned to the six year old.

"Chloe, do you remember Christine?" Meg asked.

The girl shook her head.

"I met you when you were very little." Christine told her. "This is my daughter, Angel."

"Hi." Chloe murmured.

"Hello." Angel waved.

"Chloe, why don't you show Angel around so the three of us can catch up?" Meg suggested. Chloe shrugged and headed up the stairs, motioning for Angel to follow. The two disappeared.

"I think they'll be friends in no time." Meg said. "Now, please sit. I'll put the tea on."

Christine and Erik sat in an awkward silence as they waited for Meg to return. About five minutes later the former ballerina joined them.

"So how have you been?" Meg asked.

"Wonderful…I really missed you, Meg."

"I missed you too." Meg smiled. "We both did, right Erik?"

The masked man only nodded.

"What have you been up to?" Christine inquired. "I hear the park here is yours."

"Yes, Erik opened 'Phantasma' about two years ago and it's been very successful."

"That's wonderful. I'd love to see the park sometime."

"I'll show you around later. So what brings you to America?"

"I have been asked to sing at the New York Opera House. Though, we came early just to see you. I don't have to be there for another week."

"Christine that's great! We'd love to go!"

Once again Erik only nodded. "Where's Raoul?" Erik finally asked after a few moments of silence. Before Christine could answer, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll be right back." Meg said, rising to her feet. _Who could it be? _She wondered as she undid the lock. Her heart leapt when she who it was.

"Nadir." She breathed.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so evil aren't I? I hope you guys liked that chapter. Sorry it was short, but as you probably have noticed I have a habit for making short chapters. <strong>

**Now, please review! I love to know what you think!**

**~Kate**


	12. Six Years Ago

"Meg," The Persian smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see my-"

"Nadir-"

"Friends." He finished. Meg sighed in relief. "So you're not here for-"

"No Meg, I'm not."

"Thank you...come in, Erik will be glad to see you."

Nadir followed Meg into the living room.

"Erik, my old friend."

"Daroga," Erik said, rising to his feet and giving Nadir a rare smile. "It's been far too long."

"Yes, it has. Last time I saw you was, what, five years ago?"

"Six." Erik corrected. "Daroga, this is Christine Daae-I mean- DeChagney." Erik corrected himself.

"A pleasure to meet you, Madam."

"And you, Monsieur."

* * *

><p><em>Six Years Ago<em>

_"Erik?" Nadir called, entering his friend's room in the small cottage._

_"It's over Nadir. She's gone."_

_It had been a week since Christine left and Erik had shown up on Madam Giry's doorstep. She and her daughter, Meg, had welcomed him with open arms._

_"Erik, pull yourself together. She's only a woman-"_

_"I don't want to hear it Daroga!" Erik snapped. "Just go."_

_Nadir sighed, but went downstairs and joined Madam Giry in the kitchen_

_"It's no use, monsieur. He won't listen to reason." Madam Giry said. Nadir nodded._

_"Mama, have you see my- Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company."_

_"It's no worry, Meg. Monsieur Kahn, this is my daughter, Marguerite. Meg, this is Nadir Kahn. He is a friend of Erik's."_

_"A pleasure to meet you Monsieur."_

_"And you, mademoiselle."_

* * *

><p><em>2 Months Later<em>

_"MARGURIETE GIRY! HOW COULD YOU?!" Madam Giry screeched. Meg was sobbing. "I'm sorry Mama. I'm so sorry."_

_Madam Giry took a deep breath. "It's simple. You will marry him. He seems honorable enough I'm sure he'll agree."_

_"But he left for England last week."_

_"You will write to him."_

_"I don't know his address." Meg whispered._

_"Are you telling me that you let him leave with no way of contacting him?"_

_Meg nodded reluctantly. Madam Giry took another deep breath She was trying not to explode at her daughter again._

_"Then we only have one option."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Erik."_

_"You don't mean-"_

_"Yes, Meg, I do. You must marry him.."_

_"But, Mama, I don't love him."_

_"That doesn't matter. You and I cannot raise a baby on my salary."_

_"But-"_

_"It's not negotiable, Meg. I will arrange it and you will marry Erik."_


	13. There Is No Now

_"Erik, you must marry Meg."_

_"Excuse me, Madam?"_

_"You heard me Erik. The only way to safely get you away from here is if you marry Meg."_

_"Madam Giry, I have no intention of leaving France."_

_"And why not?" Madam Giry arched an eyebrow._

_"I just want to make sure she's alright." Erik whispered._

_"Erik," Madam Giry sighed and shook her head. "I only want to take you away for a few months. Just so this Phantom hunt dies down, and if we leave as Madam Giry, Mademoiselle Giry and a deformed Monsieur Destler questions will be asked. If, however, we leave as Madam Giry, Monsieur and Madam Destler, less or even no questions will be asked."_

_"How will you explain my deformity?"_

_"You and Meg were at the Opera that night. She got out, but a burning piece of the building fell on you."_

_"You can't just pretend Meg and I are married?"_

_" No. They will be suspicious of your deformity and will ask for a marriage certificate. I will not see you behind bars Erik."_

_The Phantom sighed in defeat. "Very well, Madam, I will marry your daughter."_

* * *

><p><em>~~Two Weeks Later~~<em>

_"Mama, how long will we be in England?" Meg asked. They were aboard the ship 'Bad Wolf' which Meg thought was a very odd name. She and Erik had been married three days. Meg had insisted that they consummate and Erik had relented, but afterwards Meg couldn't help but think a certain Persian._

_"Another few days, maybe, I'm not quiet sure."_

_"Mama," Meg lowered her voice to be sure no one could hear. "Do you think Erik will be suspicious?"_

_"Suspicious, my love?" When Madam Giry saw her daughter's face she realized what she meant._

_"I do not think so. The baby will simply be born prematurely in his eyes. You have nothing to worry about."_

* * *

><p>"Chloe, I think it's time for your nap." Meg told her daughter.<p>

"Oh Mama must I?" The six-year-old asked.

"Yes, dearest."

Chloe sighed and trudged up the stairs.

Christine looked at the time. "I think its time for your nap as well, Cherie."

"But Mama, I'm not tired." Angel yawned.

"Yes you are." The singer picked her daughter up. "Meg I cannot thank you enough. I hope to see you soon."

"Can I escort you back to the hotel?" Erik asked.

Christine smiled at him. "Yes, that would be lovely."

Angel was already asleep on Christine shoulder as the trio left the house. Leaving Meg and Nadir alone.

"Please, excuse me, I have dishes to do." Meg said stiffly. She got up and went to the kitchen, but Nadir followed.

"Meg-"

"It's Madam Destler." She corrected harshly.

"Meg stop it." Nadir persisted.

"No! You left me! I loved you Nadir!" Meg was trying to hold in tears, but failing. "How could you?!"

"I was going to come back."

"Of course you were." Meg said sarcastically. "Men always come back to their whores."

"Meg stop it! I was! I wanted to be able to support you. I should've told you, but I didn't know you were leaving. If I had known, I would've married you without wasting another second. I love you Meg."

"And I loved you Nadir. But I'm married now."

"You don't love him."

"I do!" Meg insisted. But they both knew it was a lie.

"You don't." Nadir said. "And he doesn't love you either. You know that. He loves Christine."

"Be quiet Nadir."

"Meg, tell him. Tell him who Chloe's real father is! He'll divorce you and then we can marry. Please Meg it's very-"

"It's not simple Nadir! You weren't there for the first six years of Chloe's life. Erik's her father now. And Christine's married. She and Raoul have a daughter, in case you didn't notice."

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

"Are you so sure?"

"What do you mean?"

"Look at the girl, Meg. I didn't see one trace of Raoul in her. I did, however, see emerald eyes. Very familiar emerald eyes."

"You lie."

"Do I? Go ask him."

The former lovers stared at each other before Nadir spoke again. "I must go now. But I will see you again, Meg." With that, he exited the house.

Could it be true? Was Angel Erik's daughter?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked this chapter! As always, thank you to my brilliant beta LoverofRumpelstiltskin. Now, GO REVIEW!<strong>

**~Kate**


	14. Once Upon A Dream

Meg couldn't sleep that night. She kept thinking about what Nadir said. Was Angel truly Erik's daughter? If she was, Meg could hardly blame him. The only reason Meg had married Erik was so she wouldn't bare a bastard child.

It got to the point were Meg got up and went out into the garden. As she thought about Nadir, Meg felt a familiar ache in her chest She had missed him so much. It wasn't fair. _Life isn't fair _she reminded herself. _At least Chloe has a father. _

"Meg," A voice said.

The former ballerina whipped around. "Nadir…how did you-"

"You can't be friends with Erik without learning a thing or two." He smiled. Meg turned her back to him and the Daroga's smile left. "Meg please."

"What do you want Nadir?" She snapped, turning back to him. "To forgive you? Because I will never forgive you for leaving me."

"I was coming back!" He shouted. "Urgent business called me away! By the time I got back you were gone!"

"You didn't even say goodbye!"

"I left a note!"

"You did not!"

"I most certainly did Marguerite Giry. Do you honestly think I'm the kind of man who would sleep with a girl then leave without a word? True, I should've left it on the bedside table, not your purse but-

Suddenly Meg paled. "Oh God."

"What is it?" Nadir asked, concerned.

"I know how Raoul knows."

"Raoul knows?!"

"He knows you are Chloe's father, yes."

"How?"

Meg gulped. "One time, maybe about a week after you left, he and Christine came by. They took Mama and I to lunch and we were getting back in the carriage after words and I realized I had left my purse on the table. Raoul went back to get it for me. As you know, I like to fiddle with my purse and it must've been open and, I don't know, maybe it was open, maybe he was just being nosy, but if it truly was in my purse he must've read it. Maybe he absent-mindedly stuck it in his pocket or something. And then Chloe was born 'early' and he must've put two and two together…. Oh God." Meg sunk to her knees and covered her face with her hand. She felt Nadir's hand on her shoulder. "Every time I see him I'm afraid he'll tell Erik. And now he's drinking…"

Nadir wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay.

"Meg…will you tell Chloe?"

"Tell me what?"

The pair got to their feet and turned around.

"Chloe what on earth are you doing u?" Meg ask.

"I couldn't sleep and I came to find you. Whose that?"

"This is Nadir Kahn. He's…a friend, a very dear friend."

"Hi Mister Kahn." Chloe said.

Nadir beamed and he felt tears threating, this was his child. "Hello Chloe, you're mother's been telling me all about you."

"Why are you up so late?" Chloe turned back to her mother.

"The same reason as you darling. But come on," Meg picked her daughter up. "Time to sleep. "

"Bye Mr. Kahn." Chloe waved.

"Goodbye Chloe, Meg." Nadir nodded at them. He turned to leave.

"Nadir," Meg called and he turned back. "Will I see you again?"

He smiled. "Most definatley."

Once she had gotten Chloe to bed, Meg went to the basement. Erik had set up his music in the basement and it looked very much his lair.

Meg searched through some of the music till she found what she was looking for. She sat down at the piano and began to play.

_When this all began…_

_We knew there'd be a price…_

_Once upon a dream…_

_We were lost in love's embrace_

_There we found a perfect place_

_Once upon a dream_

* * *

><p><em>"You promise you'll come back to me?" Meg asked him. Nadir had just told her, he might have to go to London in the following months.<em>

_"Meg Giry, nothing could keep me from returning." He promised, giving her a kiss._

* * *

><p><em>Once there was a time…<em>

_Like no other time before…_

_Hope was still an open door…_

_Once upon a dream_

_And I was unafraid!_

* * *

><p>I don't care what Mama says<em> Meg thought <em>He loves me. He's going to come back._ But as days turned to weeks, Meg began to lose hope._

* * *

><p><em>But now I see it fade<em>

_And I am here alone…!_

_Once upon a dream…_

_You were heaven sent to me_

_Was it never mean to be? _

_Was it just a dream? _

_Should we begin again…? _

_Once upon a dream…_

A tear rolled down Meg's check.

* * *

><p><em>"Now you have Erik." Her mother said. "He may only be second best, my dear, but it doesn't mean you can't have a life."<em>

_"I think it does for me, Mama…I'll never love again like I love him."_

* * *

><p>Meg shook her head trying to forget the memory. She needed to sleep. To tired to go upstairs, Meg curled up on the chaise lounge and was asleep in seconds.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay depressing chapter! Review!<strong>

**~Kate**


End file.
